Fullmoon
by lintu asakura
Summary: La luna llena esta en el cielo imponente y deslumbrante su mirada instintivamente voltea como esperando algo, ya no puede correr más, fue una estupidez abrir las puertas, no quieres estar más ahí, no quiere volver a verlo.


**Importante.**

Este fic está inspirado en la canción Fullmoon de Sonata Arctica. No tengo ningún derecho sobre la canción ni sobre los personajes. Esto fue hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Summary**:

La luna llena esta en el cielo imponente y deslumbrante su mirada instintivamente voltea como esperando algo, ya no puede correr más, fue una estupidez abrir las puertas, no quieres estar más ahí, no quiere volver a verlo.

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío. Todo es de J.K. Rowling

**Setting: **UA (¿?)

**Parejas:** Harry/ Draco

**Rating: **PG

**Conteo de Palabras: **805

* * *

**Fullmoon**

_Corre lejos, __Corre lejos, Corre lejos._

Corre, no te detengas, no voltees atrás, él ya no es lo que solía ser. No lo entiendes, el ya no es tuyo, huye, el amor ya no es amor.

Corre, se cae, tropieza, el llanto inunda sus ojos su mirada busca desesperada, algún lugar, cualquier lugar sin saber que hacer se levanta, que hacer no lo sabe.

La luna llena esta en el cielo imponente y deslumbrante su mirada instintivamente voltea como esperando algo, ya no puede correr más, fue una estupidez abrir las puertas, no quieres estar más ahí, no quiere volver a verlo.

Nunca debió mirar el cielo negro, un punto brillante y plateado, apenas una luna, en lo alto como esperando, luna llena.

Sus manos completamente heridas, sus rodillas sangran no sabe cuántas veces a caído al suelo, le pesa el cuerpo como le encantaría recostar la cabeza en la grama, sus ojos cansados y rojos no soportan tanta oscuridad, como una invitación a un mundo donde ya no tiene nada, la luna canta nanas en su oído, confiar de nuevo en la astucia de la vejes, brillante desmesurada como solo ella.

Se despierta, apenas ha cerrado los ojos recuerda, el principio de todo, un beso, una caricia dada, la espera, las ventanas abiertas, la noche y en lo alto _luna llena, _las puertas cerradas, salir y abrirlas esperando, el regreso, la visita busca y encuentra en un granero, ahí el mundo detenido, su alma vendida a Dios, la de él vendida a la imponente luna, _corre_.

_Corre lejos, __Corre lejos, Corre lejos._

Lo persigue con la invitación muda de la hermana, de la madre; el cuerpo le tiembla no quiere, su cuerpo responde intenta correr, se arrastra por el suelo, siente su respiración en la nuca, los ojos verdes ahora rojos, lo persiguen escucha sus pasos, tiembla y llora, no quiere. Su corazón palpita desesperado, compungido.

Donde está el amor, por el que esperaba, las exigencias son primero ya no hay a donde correr, el cabello negro que tanto adoraba choca contra su nuca, está detrás de él, llorar ya no es una opción, y que hay del amor, ya no es suficiente, las estaciones que espero, su regreso, su amor; sabe, la luna esta en el cielo, el amor no termina.

Voltea y los ojos verdes, aun son verdes, el amor aun está ahí, está enfermo, él sabe. Un beso, una caricia dada, mientras ambos se esconden, la madre lo llama, huir, no, él no puede huir ya no tiene tiempo, las hermanas lo buscan, hacer el amor, de esta forma él no quiere, no, no lo quiere así.

El cabello rubio sucio, en el suelo entre el barro, los ojos grises se cierran, a donde correr, ver en lo que se ha convertido el amor, el amor que no se detiene.

Ya no ve más, ahora son rojos; no los quiere así, escapar, arrastrarse entre el cuerpo que lo aprisiona y el barro húmedo. Su alma y su corazón ya no le pertenecen a donde ir, ya no hay un mañana.

_Corre lejos, __Corre lejos, Corre lejos._

El ha aullado.

La luna esta en el cielo, un golpe, un grito, los ojos grises se cierran, un descanso al fin un lugar al donde correr, un mundo nuevo solo de él, no siente el dolor, no quiere ver, el rojo está ahí, y no lo quiere.

Es mejor imaginar verde, como una hoja cayendo del cielo ahora gris, húmedo ya no es negro. Pero sus ojos pierden la batalla, está cansado, ahora puede ver azul, como el amanecer ya no negro, ya no rojo.

Pero su vista se pierde el dolor ya no está ahí, la ligereza de su cuerpo es extraña, ya no más.

Las manos manchadas de rojo, el amanecer se insinúa, un desastre, ver su cuerpo tendido en el suelo ahí, como un recuerdo, no lo soporta, no quiere saber, está mal, todo está mal, la calma inunda como si antes hubiera habido muna tormenta. Grita, se acurruca con el cuerpo en el suelo y llora, ya no hay amor, el amor se ha detenido.

_Corre lejos, __Corre lejos, Corre lejos._

La luna llena, espera otro momento, otro despertar, otra noche en la cual buscar a un hijo suyo.


End file.
